1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to high tension cable terminals and relates more particularly to a high tension cable terminal assembly which can be conveniently adjusted according to the type of ignition distributor to be connected thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art
The engine assembly of a motor vehicle generally includes multiple cylinders separately connected to an ignition system through an ignition distributor. In a motor vehicle, high tension cables are connected between the ignition distributor and the engine assembly for transmitting electric power to respective spark plugs. Therefore, the cap of a motor vehicle's ignition distributor has connecting means for connecting the terminals of the high tension cables from the ignition system. The tightness of connection of the terminals of the high tension cables of a motor vehicle's ignition system to the cap of the motor vehicle's ignition distributor greatly affects the performance of the motor vehicle's engine assembly. Because different models of motor vehicles use different structures of ignition distributors, different terminals are provided for connecting high tension cables to different ignition distributors. FIG. 1 illustrates a terminal for connecting a high tension cable to the cap of an ignition distributor which is commonly used in Japanese cars such as Toyota and Mazda series. This structure of a terminal has a C-shaped cross section on the bottom which contacts a respective conducting strip inside the cap when inserted into a connecting stub tube on the cap. This structure of a terminal is easy to connect to an ignition distributor, however, it can not eliminate the problem of elastic fatigue which tends to happen more particularly after a long use. FIG. 2 illustrates another structure of a terminal which is commonly used in European cars such as Volvo, BMW, and Volkswagen series. This structure of a terminal has an annular groove adjacent to the bottom edge thereof onto which a C-shaped retainer is mounted to secure the terminal inside a connecting stub tube on the cap of an ignition distributor. FIG. 3 illustrates still another structure of a terminal which is commonly used in Renault 21 and 11 and Mercury Sable car. This structure of terminal is designed for connecting to either connecting terminal on the outside of the cap of an ignition distributor at a right angle. FIG. 4 illustrates two different structures of terminals which are used in connecting high tension cables to a common ignition distributor of a Chrysler car. These two structures of terminals include one having a flat, hooked plug strip and the other having a socket. By inserting the split plug strip or the socket into a respective stub tube on the cap of an ignition distributor, a respective high tension cable is electrically connected to the ignition distributor.
As indicated, different structures of terminals may be used for different types of ignition distributors. Because these structures of terminals are not interchangeable, a material supplier or car repair shop may have to provide a variety of terminals for sale or repair. This disadvantage causes difficulties to a car owner in repairing a damaged terminal by oneself.